


Twas Savannah

by Margeauxvangogh



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margeauxvangogh/pseuds/Margeauxvangogh
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Twas Savannah

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

'Twas Savannah by Margeaux Van Gogh

I wanted to wish everyone on the list a Happy holiday. I started this a while back but had never finished it. I was inspired tonight by a roommate full of 'christmas spirits' and thought I'd share. A thank you to Nicklea.com for character names.  
Margeaux

******************

Title: 'Twas Savannah  
Author: Margeaux Van Gogh   
Pairing: many  
Archive: If you want.  
Warnings: I asked Mulder to do me a small favor. I don't think he was  
quite happy about it. Oh and I pronounce 'Savannah' like Sa-va-na.

'Twas Savannah (or 'Twas a night with Savannah)

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house  
I was stalking Savannah as silently as a mouse.  
Her stockings were folded over a chair,  
And that's how I knew I was soon to be there.

Savannah was nestled, snug in her bed,  
While visions of Chippendales danced in her head  
I, armed with lube and a pair of black chaps.  
Was about to settle down for a long winter's nap.

When out on the balcony arouse such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Down the hall quickly at a mad dash,  
And to the door I flew like a flash.

The crest of the moon on the new fallen snow,  
Gave the seeming of midday to objects below.  
And before my eyes suddenly appeared--  
One triple agent in leather gear.

A site unbelievable I first thought it a trick,  
But I knew in a moment it had to be Nic.  
Surrounded by many towards my apartment they came,  
He hastened them quickly and called them by name.

Now Alex and Anson!! Come on Cory and Vic!  
On Maximillian and Michael. Onward Ryan and Ricky.

"Now up the stairs," he called to them all.  
"Not much further, just down the hall."

With this encouragement up the stairs they flew  
And yes Nicholas came too.

Dressed in leather from his head to his foot,  
He gave off the essence of sex appeal with each step he took.  
In his hand was a sack full of toys,  
Which could be used to play with each of the boys.

His green eyes did twinkle with mischief and the site made me merry.  
After his spanking his cheeks were the color of cherries,  
And he giggled from the coolness of the jelly.

After the slight play he went straight to work,  
But a noise from behind made me turn with a jerk.  
The boys surrounded Savannah lying pleasantly in bed,  
And were soon making plans for what lay ahead.

With all the commotion, Savannah awoke.  
She paused to pout then softly she spoke,  
"I've had enough. I played your little joke."

"Ahh come on Mulder, it's all done in fun."  
(Alex was heard to say now my story is done.)

I heard her exclaim later in the night,  
"Happy Christmas to all, but to Savannah a good night!"

  
Archived: December 30, 2001 


End file.
